


Perfect Isn't Easy (Huge Thing of Phasma for An Imperial March)

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, lenina gets the spotlight, so much phasma, yes i call her lenina phasma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: SO. MUCH. PHASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAmay contain original song lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really am.   
> I turned this badass woman in chrome into a vixen.   
> Gwendoline, if somehow you read this, I want you to scream at me for making you look like a ho. Because I didn't mean to.   
> I also apologize for the shaky ending.

 

(fills the prompt for Day 26- surprise)          

She strode down the hallway in a white robe to the showers. Though she, Hux, and Ben requested for showers in their personal quarters, the request seemed to vanish into thin air- they blamed Snoke for that. Phasma knew that there were troopers watching her every move, and that they were following her to the showers. She didn’t care. She just walked straight to the showers anyway. The crowd of troopers parted when they saw Ben and Hux coming their way. The lady reached the showers with a crowd of troopers behind her, and closed the door. After five seconds, a hand with red nails poked out. In that hand was a black lace bra, which the captain dropped seductively on the floor. A bunch of troopers scrambled to get it, while Hux and Ben stood by, watching them.

            “Last time, I got the white balconette,” Ben whispered.

            “Yeah, and before that, I got the red lace bandeau,” Hux responded. Needless to say, the days when Captain Phasma decided to take a shower were always the best ones. She’d start by making the trek from her powder room in her quarters to the showers, where she’d do the infamous bra drop. Once she was in the shower, she’d sing. From opera to Joan Jett, that was arguably one of the best parts. Evidently, she decided to sing “Summertime” from _Porgy and Bess_ , followed by the Queen of the Night’s aria (Hell’s vengeance boils in my heart!) from _The Magic Flute._ But that wasn’t even the highlight. Upon hearing the water get turned off, Hux and Ben would have the troopers in a straight line. Once the lady left the showers, she’d inspect them for a few seconds, and walk back to her quarters. But after that, she’d stop and do something that would make the most conservative person in the First Order blush.

            “Troops, as… you… were.” On ‘were’, Phasma would expose one of her bare legs, and all the guys went crazy. You’d hear cheers, applause, whistles, and the sound of a million holophones taking pictures.

            “Atta girl!”

            “Baby got back!”

            “Damn, honey!”

            “Bow chicka bow-bow!”

            “Mercy!”

            “Them legs!” Rumors had begun to circulate that the lady in chrome was a burlesque dancer, and joined the First Order to make ends meet. When Ben tried to convince her to be a pin-up for the First Order, she responded “Over my dead body,” and ended up showing her cleavage line. This pleased Ben, Hux, and the troopers very much. Ironically, as she was saying that, she had a smile on her face, so she may have done some pin-ups that no one knew about. Another rumor that was floating around was that she and Hux had s-e-x after hours when no one was looking, but that theory was quickly shot down. Nine months had passed, and there was no sign of maternity on Phasma. She continued onto her quarters, leaving behind a pomegranate-scented trail. [That was one weird thing the troopers noticed. Obviously, Phasma sang in the shower and used pomegranate-scented soap, but Hux and Ben were different. While Hux practiced his speeches and used Irish Spring, Ben smelled of sandalwood and was eerily silent, as if he was meditating.] Once Phasma was in her quarters, she slipped on a new bra and panties. After that came a gray corset (worn to enhance her back and also to add a touch of allure) and a pair of black stockings held in place by a garter belt. She then went over to her vanity, which was all lit up like a whorehouse. She opened a drawer and took out these things: a tube of lipstick, some eyeshadow, and a compact. The lady opened the compact and begun to powder her cheeks and nose, so she wouldn’t sweat from under that dreadful helmet. She followed the powder with some rouge and blue eyeshadow, and finished it off with red lipstick. Walking over to her full length mirror, she turned around and sighed. Though she was a captain, she was sick of wearing the same chrome uniform every friggin day. Phasma then opened her wardrobe and perused it- she treasured a dress uniform (no helmet) worn for galas or ceremonies. A revealing red cocktail dress left over from her days of freedom. Her white robe. Negligee. A tight black gown with thigh slits and a lace-up back. Seductive red lingerie given to her as a present from Hux, among other articles of clothing she had smuggled from home. She was planning on wearing the black gown with negligee to an event to shock the hell out of everyone-but she sighed and put on the yurt-like chromium armor, tucking her powder compact away in a hidden pocket (under the breastplate). She also had a plan to redesign the armor so that it was both liberating and sexy, with just the right amount of cleavage. But for now, she would have to be confined to her chrome prison.

* * *

"Care to explain how _this_ got on my desk?" Phasma read the memo Hux had sent her via holopad along with a screenshot of the note she had written him earlier. Although she was hoping for a much more different reaction, nevertheless, this was the quintessential Hux.

_Darling,_

_Stop by the canteen after hours for a surprise from moi!_

Right after the "moi" was a ruby red lipstick stain, she was taking "sealed with a kiss" to the next level. Smiling with satisfaction, she picked up the holopad and began typing her reply.

"I had a messenger droid send it for me. Are you going or not?"

"I suppose so," came his response.

"Fabulous!" Setting the device down, she walked to her closet and pawed through the clothes, looking for the right thing to wear- something perfect for seduction.

* * *

The canteen was strangely quiet, Hux thought, as he looked around for Phasma. Where on Earth could that girl possibly be? From behind him, he could hear someone humming a faint melody-probably the custodian. Until he saw her, sitting calmly at a table near the stage. In one hand, she held a glass of champagne, her red nails glittering in the low light of the bar-matching the lingerie perfectly.

"Captain, explain yourself this instant," Hux said indignantly, his eyes on the lingerie and the champagne glasses on the table.

"Oh, lighten up, darling. It's just for a while," she cooed, beckoning him to come forward. Hux was internally chastising himself for falling for this temptress act Phasma was putting on, but he couldn't help but just come to her. She smiled knowingly as he sat down and poured himself some champagne.

"Why did you, ahem, plan this meeting?" he asked, taking a sip. "Is there a specific reason or are you trying to, Snoke forbid, try to win me over?"

"Armitage, you've always been a stubborn one. I just figured I could lift your mood for a while before your speech tomorrow." Hux was surprised- all this was planned for him?

"But Lenina, why all this? Why the champagne and lingerie?" Phasma didn't respond, she only hummed a few bars of a song. Hux got flustered and protested, "Lenina, answer me!"

" _Baby, just admit I'm your desire_ ," she sang in a voice that was husky and seductive.

This annoyed Hux- first he had fallen for her plea, then she shows up in lingerie, and now singing?

"Lenina Phasma, I am disappointed in you. You seem to have gone mad and are convinced that you are a Siren."

"Well, they do call me the Siren of the First Order, I just so happen to fit the bill," she said, indignant yet alluring. Admitting defeat, Hux sighed and had to resign himself to his fate.

"I must admit, you look very beautiful."

" _Merci_."

" _De rien."_

"Hux?" 

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I'm in love with you. I was too afraid to tell you because chances are, you'd say something along the lines of 'Oh, Lenina, don't waste your time with such frivolous thoughts, we have much more important priorities to think about.' That's the reason I asked you to come here-to tell you the honest truth." Hux's steely gaze softened when he looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes, no one had ever admitted that they were in love with him before.

"My dear captain," he said, leaning in ever so slightly.

"Oui?" Before he could say anything, he passionately kissed her- and she didn't even fight back. They slowly pulled away from each other, Phasma was the one who was now thunderstruck, while Hux was the one smiling.

"Aren't you full of surprises," she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Just like you," Hux rebuked, winking at her. "I heard that you sing like a siren."

"Indeed."

"Will you sing for me?" he implored.

"I'd be glad to." Clearing her throat, she raised her voice and began to sing an enchanting and seductive melody, one for Hux and him alone. There was no sweeter music in all of the galaxy then that of her voice, and he was glad that she would lull him with her siren song.

 

 


End file.
